fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KMCH
KMCH is a Fox affiliate located in Laredo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 34 and is owned by RainbowDash72. They also maintain studios located on East Saunders Street in Laredo with transmitting facilities located northwest of the city. Syndicated programming on KMCH includes: Modern Family, The Goldbergs, and The Big Bang Theory among others Other syndicated programming from the 1990s were Goof Troop, Gargoyles, Aladdin, Bonkers, Entertainment Tonight (now on KLTX), Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy (both now on KGAU), DuckTales, The Arsenio Hall Show, The Queen Latifah Show (aired from 1999-2001, the revival of the show was on KLTX), The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Seinfield (now on KOXB-TV), Hollywood Squares (aired from 1998-2000, then to KJIM). On March 27, 2016, Krueger Broadcasting sold KMCH to RainbowDash72. Station ID History *As Independent as Texas! KMCH Channel 34 Laredo. (1982-1986) *This is Fox 34, KMCH Laredo. The Clear Choice. (1986-1989) *It's on Fox 34, KMCH-TV. Laredo's Best! (1989-1993) *Laredo's #1 Station is KMCH Fox 34 Laredo. (1993-1997) *You're Watching Laredo's Best, KMCH Fox 34. (1997-2001) *This is KMCH-TV Fox 34. Laredo's Only News at 9. (2001-2005) *This is Laredo's #1 News at 9. KMCH Fox 34. (2005-2008) *You're Watching Fox 34. Laredo's News Leader. (2008-2012) *KMCH Fox 34. Laredo's Fox Station! (2012-2016) *KMCH Fox 34.Laredo's Most Powerful Name in Local News. (2016-present) Voice Over History *First, Complete, Local. This is Fox 34 News at 9. (2001-2005) *From Your Breaking News and Weather Leader, This is Fox 34 News at 9. (2005-2009) *From Laredo's Very Own. Fox 34 News Stars Now. (2009-2013) *From KMCH. Fox 34 News at 9 Starts Now. (2013-present) Programming Schedule from April 16-22, 1995 Programming Schedule from 1991-1992 Programming Schedule from October 15-21, 1989 Programming Schedule from April 10-16, 1983 Logos KMCH ID (1984-1986).png|KMCH ID (1982-1986) KMCH General ID (1984-1986).png|KMCH General ID (1984-1986) KMCH 1987.png|KMCH logo from 1987-1990 when the station first became a Fox affiliate KMCHlogo1990.png|KMCH logo (1990-1993) Ownership history *Channel 34, Inc. (1982-1986) *Columbus Media III (1986-1994) *Lingard Broadcasting (1994-2012) *Krueger Broadcasting (2012-2016) *RainbowDash72 (2016-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Marianna Fisher - News Director *Helen Pickton - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Chase Weathers - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Keith Downing - anchor; weekends at 9 FOX StormTeam Meteorologists *Chris Cantu - chief meteorologist; weeknights at 9 *Tim Walton - meteorologist; weekends at 9 *Carla Maines - meteorologist; fill-in FOX 34 Sports Team *Brandon Pickett - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Jonathan Bazner - sports reporter; weekends at 9 Current On-Air Reporters *Rhonda De La Rosa - general assignment reporter *Jack Morrison - general assignment reporter *Gabriela Nunez - general assignment reporter *Victor Harris - general assignment reporter *Rob Doan - general assignment reporter *Yolanda Ortega - general assignment reporter *Christian Reale - general assignment reporter *John Souther - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *KMCH 34 Newsbreak (1982-1986; only had news updates then) *Fox 34 News (2001-present) Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 34 Category:Texas Category:Laredo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:Former independent stations Category:RainbowDash72